


Not Yet

by evilwriter37



Series: Smut Prompts II [12]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22202161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Dagur tells Hiccup he loves him, but Hiccup isn't ready to say it back.
Relationships: Dagur the Deranged/Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III
Series: Smut Prompts II [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586368
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	Not Yet

Dagur sat atop Hiccup’s cock, hands planted on his stomach, rotating his hips. Hiccup held onto his hips, loosely, fingers shaking slightly, overcome by pleasure.

Dagur loved everything about sex with Hiccup: his voice, the feel of him inside of him, the way he moved his hips, he…

“I love you,” Dagur blurted out.

Hiccup stopped moving. “What?” he asked breathlessly.

“I love you,” Dagur repeated. He leaned down, still moving on Hiccup, pressed his mouth to his. He didn’t need Hiccup to say the same thing back, though he honestly hoped for it. He pulled out of the kiss, looked into Hiccup’s eyes.

A flash of guilt passed in those emerald depths, and then Hiccup was turning his head away. Now, Dagur stopped moving as well.

“Hiccup, what is it?”

“I…” Hiccup sat up, grabbed Dagur’s face in his hands, kissed him hard. Dagur knew he was trying to keep him distracted, keep himself from talking. What was going on?

Dagur yanked his head away, ran fingers through Hiccup’s hair. 

“Baby, what is it?”

“I’m not ready yet,” Hiccup said. “I… I can’t say it back.”

Dagur felt hurt, like a hammer had hit him in the chest. “Why not?”

“I just…” Hiccup shook his head. “We haven’t been in this relationship very long. I need more time.”

Dagur didn’t feel so hurt anymore. He understood now. He’d loved Hiccup for a long time, but these feelings that Hiccup had for Dagur were entirely new. Of course he wasn’t ready. 

“Can we still fuck?” Dagur asked.

Hiccup smiled at him. “Yes, we can still fuck.”

“Good.” Dagur pushed Hiccup down to the bed with his hands on his shoulders. “Because I want you so bad.” He began moving on him ferociously, wanting as much of him as he could, soaking up the feeling of his cock hard inside of him. Hiccup gave a cry, grabbed at Dagur’s hair, pulled. Then they were rolling, and Hiccup was on top of him, between his legs, thrusting with as much vigor as Dagur had given it. Dagur panted, groaned, threw his head back. Hiccup leaned over him, kissed at the curve of his throat, nipped at it, and Dagur moaned, loving the slight bite of pain. 

They both finished quickly at this pace, one after the other, Dagur first, and then Hiccup. Then, covered in each other’s seed, they held each other, not seeming to mind the mess.

“I’ll say it someday,” Hiccup told Dagur after a long time in silence where they both just caught their breaths. “Just… not yet.”

“You say it when you’re ready,” Dagur told him. He kissed him on the forehead. “Just know that I love you.” 


End file.
